


In the mountains

by samajamo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Changki ftw, Changkyun is a little shy, Established Relationship, Goals, I hate tagging, Kihyun is so in love i just wanna squish him, Love, M/M, Mountains, Rain, Relationship Goals, changki, i love them, i suck at writing but bare with me, im in love, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samajamo/pseuds/samajamo
Summary: 1k of pure boyfriend fluff





	In the mountains

**Author's Note:**

> I know im not good at writing but yeah sdjsk  
> I started this with absolutely no ideas and thats how it turned out

Changki Boyfriends

The sun tickles his nose as he wakes up. The calm breathing of Kihyun in his neck, the warm blanket and the comfyness makes Changkyun wanna stay in bed forever. He turns around to see his lovely boyfriend, tightlty snuggling into his embrance. 

He is still sleeping peacefully, he mustve been so exhausted after yesterday. They are currently on vacation in the mountains. Kihyun thought it would be the perfect place to spend some time together far away from all the stress, from their jobs and the heavy air of Seoul. 

They went hiking yesterday and it started to rain out of nowhere. They were already exhausted before it started raining, their muscles were on fire after climbing up the highest mountain of the region but the rain made it a hundred times worse.

They tried to find a place to hide from the rain, but before they found a little diner at the official hiking route they were already completely drenched. They sped up their walk and opened the door to the diner.

An old lady greeted them and showed them a table where they could sit. Changkyun was shivering with his whole body when they sat down, completely drenched and tired. Kihyun seemed even more tired, non stop thanking the owner of the diner when he brought them blankets and something dry to wear. They went to the toilet and quickly changed, Kihyun was making fun of Changkyun trying to get out of his wet skinny jeans that seemed to be stuck at his skin thanks to the rain.

"Which idiot even wears skinny jeans for hiking" he says while laughing and shaking his head.

"Your idiot does that. Your idiot" Changkyun responds.

Kihyun felt warmth spreading through his chest. "Yes MY idiot" He says and pulls Changkyun into a hug and kisses his forehead. 

After they finished changing they sit down again and a waiter comes and brings them the menu. 

"Can we share a soup as a starter" Changkyun shyly asks

"Sure what about a chicken soup? I know you love it"

"If thats fine for you-"

"Changkyun yes its fine with me, stop being so shy" Kihyun laughs and Changkyun blushes a bit.

"My little baby" Kihyun comments and Changkyun blushes even more. 

The waiter comes again to take their orders and saves Changkyun from more embarassement.

While they are waiting for their food Kihyun notices that Changkyun is still shivering so he takes the blanket and puts it around the boy and sits himself a little nearer to pull Changkyun into his embrance. 

Shortly after that the food comes and they silently start eating. Kihyun wants to talk a little but he knows Changkyun isnt much a of talker, hes someone that appreciates actions more than empty words, so Kihyun just smiles at his little world sitting next to him. 

Changkyun smiles back, the shivers are slowly dissapearing and hes feeling warm again. What did he do to deserve such a caring and beautiful Boyfriend. They met through mutual friends and started out with being friends. Changkyun had a crush on Kihyun from the beginning but he was too shy to admit that. After two month Kihyun did the first step. They had an intense talk about their feelings, it was hard for Changkyun since he wasnt good with words at all, but it was worth it.

They became a couple and have been together since then. Of course the relationship has its up and downs from fights to incredible dates but thats normal. All he knows is that he loves Kihyun with all his heart.

After two hours the rain started getting lesser and they decided that its a good time to go back now. Instead of walking down the mountain they choose the lift which was 2km away from the diner. They quickly walk there and catch the last lift going down that day. When they arrive at their hotel they both just want to sleep, but that would be such a waste.

They both get rid of their clothes and decide to go shower together. After that they brush teeth together, ending up having a lip sync battle in front of the mirror, pretending their tooth brushes are microphones.

They both cherish these moments so much, where they just have fun, not caring about the rest of the world. 

When they finished their battle, Kihyun won and bragged about it for a whole 30 min they let themselfs falling into the bed. Changkyun gets close to Kihyun, half hugging him and laying his head on his chest while Kihyun turns on the TV and starts stroking Changkyuns hair causing Changkyun so fall asleep quickly after such a day.

Kihyun quickly turns off the TV when he notices that his boyfriend already fell asleep, snuggles himself closer to Changkyun and falls asleep quickly too.

 

Changkyun smiles again at the thought of yesterday. Kihyun starts moving around him, Changkyun looks up and stares into the now open eyes of his beautiful boyfriend. Hes definitely the most handsome right when he wakes up. His hair is everywhere, his eyes are still halfly closed and his cheeks have a light shade of pink. 

"Good morning my beautifull boyfriend"

"Good morning my Angel"

Angel. Yes Kihyun tends to call Changkyun like that, eventhough he cant understand why he would compare him to something that beautiful. Kihyun once said "You are an Angel Changkyun and you wont change my mind. The way your eyes sparkle are already enough to call you an Angel". Changkyuns mind wanders off to many more beautiful memories with his boyfriend.

"What are you thinking about again Changkyun?"

"About how much i love you" he responds.

Kihyun smiles hugs Changkyun and they both go back to sleep quickly, trying to get as much rest as they can before they have to go back to their stressfull lifes in Seoul, but right now they are just a couple in the middle of the mountains in some fancy hotel not caring about anything else but themselfs sleeping peacefully and hoping that mmoments like this will last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
